


New Objective

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Welcome Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel finds out that he's supposed to stay with his enemy Chad for ten days, because as Numbuh Infinity puts it: "It's a shame that you two are using your talents to kill each other". Nigel doesn't take the news well, especially when he finds out what happens if him and Chad fail...
Relationships: Chad Dickson & Nigel Uno
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 5
Collections: Operation Friend





	New Objective

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing the rough drafts for this series in October or November 2019.
> 
> Basically, I was into the (possible) Galactic Kids Next Door series during that time, and my mind just couldn't stop asking these questions:  
> What if Nigel was forced to live with his enemy?  
> What if Numbuh Infinity got so ticked off at how much his two best operatives were bickering all the time, that he just forces them to live on a planet until they get along?
> 
> So to stop my brain from overthinking, I wrote this.

_**[Scene:** _ _Deimos, which has an oxygenated dome around it._ _The Galactic Kids Next Door spaceship is seen abouve the small moon._ _Numbuhs One and Infinity have just arrived via teleportation. Nigel dusts himself off and_ _curiously observes the area_ _]_

 **Nigel:** Hmm, so... let me get this straight: before I go on any galactic missions, I have to complete the mission here on Deimos first?

 **Infinity:** That’s right.

 **Nigel:** But what exactly _is_ my mission, sir?

_[The two walk ahead and see a small suburban home in the distance]_

**Infinity:** Your mission is to live in this home for ten days with a galactic operative.

 **Nigel:** [whistling out of amazement]Sweet merciful Zero...first our moon has been colonized, now one of Mars’ moons...? I don’t think I’ll ever stop being amazed at what we can do... [confused] But why just a regular home? Why not a treehouse?

 **Infinity:** Deimos is too small for a treehouse to be built on it. The best we could do was this tiny home, but please don’t worry. It should still be okay to live here comfortably.

_[Cut to: inside the house. Infinity starts leading Nigel on a tour of the home, starting with the living room (which has a sofa, a table, and a large television)...]_

**Infinity:** I understand that living in space can get boring, so we set up this television for you and your partner to watch. [he picks up the remote and switches to a video feed of an empty office] This is Channel 275. If you have any questions or concerns, please switch to this channel and I will answer your questions to the best of my ability.

 **Nigel:** Yes, sir. I understand, sir.

_[...the kitchen, which has a lot of drawers, a fridge, a kitchen table, and two chairs...]_

**Infinity:** The fridge and drawers have all the food you will need to live comfortably for ten days.

 **Nigel:** [opening the drawers] Goodness, there’s an awful lot of candy here...!

 **Infinity:** Uh, please don’t eat too much candy, Numbuh One. I don’t want you to get sick.

 **Nigel:** [looking over at Infinity] Wait, what did you say...?

 **Infinity:** [hastily] Uh, I mean...I don’t want you to waste your supplies.

_[...the humongous basement, which has nothing of note except for a pool table and two closets, one of which has a steel door...]_

**Infinity:** The closet contains many games for you and your partner to play.

 **Nigel:** [glancing at the steel door] What about the steel door?

 **Infinity:** Uh, yes. _That._ [strictly] Pay no attention to that door. It’s not important. You aren’t allowed to go inside.

 **Nigel:** Well, could you at least tell me what’s in there?

 **Infinity:** **Alright.** Behind that closet lies a mysterious pink gem called the Heart Gem. From what I heard about it, it can cause very strange effects to operatives who have formed close bonds with one another.

 **Nigel:** What kind of effects...?

 **Infinity:** [nonchalantly] Mutations, resurrection, that sort of thing.

_[...and finally, to the upstairs corridor, which has two doors (one being red, the other being blue) sitting across from each other and a third door at the end of the hall. Infinity guides Nigel to the red door and opens it; the bedroom has a small bookshelf, a bedside table, and a medium sized bed (all of which are coloured red)]_

**Infinity:** And this is your room. Any questions? [Nigel raises his hand] Yes, Numbuh One, the Heart Gem really _can_ turn people into mutants. [Nigel keeps his hand raised] And yes, too much candy _can_ make you horribly sick. Please stop asking.

 **Nigel:** [putting his hand down]...Alright.

 **Infinity:** So anyway, this is where you’ll be sleeping, Numbuh One. [Nigel raises his hand again]...What is it this time?

 **Nigel:** Well, I just wanted to know where my partner is.

 **Infinity:** Oh, he’s probably in his room taking a nap. Go ahead and see him.

 **Nigel:** [determined/excited] Right! Time for me to make a new galactic ally!

_[Nigel slowly opens the blue door and sneaks inside...and then quickly backs out of the room and closes the door]_

**Nigel:** [calmly]...Numbuh Infinity?

 **Infinity:** Yes?

 **Nigel:**...Why is Chad here?

 **Infinity:** [nonchalantly] He’s your galactic partner.

 **Nigel:** [chuckling humorlessly] But...but...he’s my _enemy,_ sir.

 **Infinity:** I know.

 **Nigel:** [taking a deep breath]...Then _why_ are you making me stay with him?

 **Infinity:** Because you two are the greatest galactic operatives that I know, and it’s honestly a shame that you two are wasting you talents on trying to kill each other. So for that reason, I would like you two to fix your relationship.

 **Nigel:** [unamused] Look, Numbuh Infinity, I am _not_ spending ten days with my enemy! And besides--

 **Infinity:**...I’m afraid you don’t have a choice, Numbuh One. You must stay here and mend your relationship with him, otherwise...

 **Nigel:** Otherwise...?

 **Infinity:** [sadly] You will both be fired...

 **Nigel:** Fine!

 **Infinity:**...into the sun. [Nigel stammers] You have a ten day time limit; if you fail to get along with Chad after ten days have passed, this moon will be thrown into the sun. Good luck.

_[Infinity leaves the house. Nigel slumps against the wall and puts a hand to his head]_

**Nigel:** This...is all just a bad dream...I’ll wake up soon...

_[At that moment, the blue door opens to reveal a tired looking Chad]_

**Chad:** [quietly] Oh, hey, Uno.

_[Chad walks downstairs. A few silent seconds pass before Chad runs back upstairs and grabs Nigel by the collar]_

**Chad:** Uno! I’m gonna seriously...! [he yawns and drops Nigel] Nah, never mind. I’m too tired for this crud.

_[Chad walks back into his room and slams his door. Nigel is left even more confused than he was before]_

End

**Author's Note:**

> Related:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiNumA4kncg  
> http://theinfosphere.org/Episode_Transcript_Listing  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/TheStanleyParable
> 
> Also related:  
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/104963512479/hi-i-love-your-blog-im-not-going-to-go-into
> 
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/161627156152/i-have-a-huge-group-of-mercenaries-that-im
> 
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/164943390446/im-writing-a-story-set-in-ancient-rome-and-i
> 
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/173869576187/developing-a-morally-gray-black-spy-protagonist
> 
> [Summary of these posts: having a black character who does morally grey things is good writing. Black characters deserve good representation, and having them be the anti-hero/anti-villain once in a while is great.]


End file.
